Helena: The Priestess' Memoir
by Nepeta Speaks
Summary: Helena, banished from Asgard for her misdemeanors with magick. Loki, the fallen God. Together, they made the perfect team: in exchange for Helena's freedom, she helped make him King. But when freedom calls and Helena decides being with Loki IS freedom, where do they go from there? After all, he's a self-confessed monster, and she's a naive priestess... SMUT AHOY


Helena: A Priestess's Memoir

_Nepeta Speaks_

_Hello hello, my delightful readers. I finally watched Thor/The Avengers and absolutely fell in lust with Hiddles. So, here is my latest reader/Loki fic. Yes, it is full of kinky, steamy sex. Unnghh. So, if you don't like smut, don't read, because I don't do classy smut – it's all kind of trashy here. Oh god I had fun writing this. Anyway. Here it is. Enjoy and for the love of Loki, review!_

_PS: this isn't gonna be a one-shot, there is a plot involved… somewhere among the good, good lovin'. _

**BEFORE **

You are Helena LaFae of Asgard. Whilst you were no Goddess, you were powerful, with a gift for controlling the elements and meddling with magic. Unfortunately, Odin disapproved of such abilities and banished you to Midgard – Earth.

There you remained, until _he _found you. He liked your abilities, praised them. He offered you freedom from exile should you help make him King. He was clever, brave, and handsome; you were lost. You helped him build an army; those who opposed him soon cowered in fear then surrendered at the sight of you both. He, tall, dark and deadly. You, tiny, flame haired and practically bubbling with magic.

You watched, proud and triumphant as he finally claimed the throne of Asgard, and, ultimately, you. You were given a choice – stay with him, or be given freedom. You told him they were one in the same. You were no Goddess, but he kept you, and, much to your delight, finally claimed you as his own. You hadn't even tried to resist him….

**THE FIRST TIME**

"Helena LaFae to see you, my Lord." The guard announcing you proclaimed, as you entered the grand hall where the throne of Asgard was built. Lounging on said throne was your king, his usual dark, sexy smirk in place. Mmm… Your mind wandered to naughty, naughty places; mainly places where you had the courage to kneel at his feet and pleasure him with your mouth. You blink yourself out of your daze and approach him, trying to force your want for him from your mind.

"My King," you murmur, kneeling at his feet.

"Leave us!" he calls to the guards, who move outside and close the doors behind them.

"Rise," he tells you, crooking a finger in a very much _come-hither _gesture. You stand, approach him carefully.

"So, Helena LaFae… what say you about this place now?" he asks, smirking.

You can't help but smirk back at him, his charm is infectious.

"I say you suit the throne of Asgard, my king," you say softly. Something flickers in his eyes at your words; at someone finally submitting to him entirely. Your loyalty and refusal to see him as a monster makes him euphoric. Unsurprisingly, his next question centres on this.

"Am I _truly _such a monster, Helena?" his usually proud, sexy smirk falters, giving way to the vulnerability only you are allowed to see.

"No, my Lord," you say softly, reaching up to remove his helmet so you can gently stroke his hair. Such a gesture is not uncommon – you are often the one he turns to when the dark thoughts come rolling in.

"How can you be so blind to my nature, Helena?" he asks, pulling you onto his lap; this _is _a new occurrence.

"I am not blind, my Lord," you go to move your hand from his hair but he shakes his head slightly.

"Then what, Helena?" his eyes are almost pleading.

"I just do not mind it, my Lord. You are my King, and my best friend." You finish, amazed at your coherency seeing as his gorgeous green eyes were focused right on your own dark orbs. You couldn't help yourself – you _had _to do it – you close the minute distance between you and kiss him softly on the lips.

Amazed suddenly by your own daring, you pull away at once.

"I… I apologize, my Lord," you stammer.

He says nothing for a millisecond, just stares at you, and then he wraps his hand into your soft, red hair, and forces your lips back to his. His kiss is possessive and passionate, much like his personality. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself closer to him. His tongue delves between your lips and your mouth pops open, allowing him to kiss you harder.

"_My God…_" you murmur against his mouth and he smiles into the kiss. He _is _your God. You half want him to take you to his bed and make love to you. The more logical half of you knows he wants you _now, _here. The tension has gotten too much – you have eternity to make love. His hands drop to your corset laces. He doesn't have to ask your permission and he knows it – you're his slave, after all. But he asks you anyway, looking you deep in the eyes as you nod your consent. Your clothes vanish, leaving you naked and blushing slightly in his lap. His eyes devour your body. You want his attention back.

Biting your lip, you grind against him, smirking when you hear him growl low in his throat. One large hand settles on your waist, whilst his other hand wanders to your breasts. Within mere moments of him touching you, you're a whimpering mess, putty in his _more _than capable hands.

"Let me touch you, my king…" you moan softly into his ear.

Momentarily, his armor vanishes and you feel his hardened manhood pressing into your stomach. When you dare to sneak a look downwards, you almost let out a squeak – he's _huge. _

As if on instinct, your free hand drops to stroke him, cautiously at first, but then you find a rhythm and his breathing becomes ragged. Clearly irritated by your attempt at domination, he leans down and sucks – hard – at each of your breasts until you're moaning in ragged little whimpers.

"Say my name," he murmurs, and kisses your breasts.

"…Loki…"you breathe, "…my God…"

He smirks. You trail your hand up from his manhood, up to his muscular chest.

"Kneel for me, love," he growls into your ear.

"Anything you desire, my Lord."

You sink to your knees before him. You don't wait for him to order you around – you take him into your mouth, licking and sucking along his length with careful attention to how you move your mouth. The sight of you on your knees, so submissive and eager to give him pleasure almost pushes him over the edge. He wants you, badly, more than he's ever wanted any other woman. There's an obscene _pop _as he pulls out of your mouth and effortlessly lifts you onto his lap again.

"Was that good, my King?" you whisper teasingly as you straddle him.

"Mm," he growls, his fingers returning to your breasts.

"Good… I've never done that – or any of this – before," you confess.

He stares at you suddenly.

"You are still a maiden?"

"Yes, my Lord. I wanted to devote myself to one man; I am, after all, a Priestess." You say.

He looks somewhat awestruck, childlike, as he answers.

"And you chose me? The _fallen god_," he murmurs into your ear.

"Yes," you whisper, "I want to belong to you, and only you, my God."

His need for you snaps the delicate strands of control he was holding onto. He uses his knee to roughly spread your legs, hands on your waist push you down; you sink down onto him, a wanton, lusty moan escaping your lips as you do so.

"Tell me that you're mine, love," he growls, "I want you _screaming _your allegiance to me."

He bites down on your neck and thrusts deep inside of you, letting you feel his full length and girth.

"I'm yours, my Lord," you cry out, blinded by pleasure as he rocks his hips slowly, teasingly, against yours. He kisses and bites up your neck and kisses you hard.

"Say my name," he orders as you tangle your hands into his wild mane of dark hair. When you don't comply straight away, he roughly thrusts into you as deep and hard as he can, making you scream his name.

"Loki!"

He grins. "Much better, love, much better. If you're _mine _as you say you are, you will do as I say," his mouth returns to yours, kissing and biting from your lips to your breasts as he effortlessly lifts you up and down his cock.

"Tell me you're mine," he growls again, "You have yet to scream for me."

"I'm yours, Loki, _I'm yours!" _you moan, your muscles aching.

"Good girl," he drawls, eyes blazing with lust, "_my _good girl."

He lets you cling to him as he pounds into you, harder, faster, and deeper with each thrust until you can't take it and scream his name in ecstasy.

"Loki…. Ohhh… Loki…. _Loki!" _

You no longer care who hears – the entirety of Asgard will know their King's name. Besides, he is the King – he can fuck whomever he likes _wherever _he likes. And you, you are his Priestess, his only woman. Besides, the feeling of his large, hard cock inside of you is divine.

"My Lord… my King…. my _God_…. Ohhh… _Loki!" _you sigh as he slows to an almost gentle pace. He molds his mouth to yours almost perfectly, kissing you until you have to tear apart, gasping for breath. It's then that you both tip over the edge. You release first, breathily mewling his name as you contract around him.

"Loki….." you breathe as you feel him begin to thrust into you harder again. With several final deep, passionate thrusts, he spills his seed deep inside you. With a growl that sounded a lot like '_my Priestess…' _he relaxes back into the throne, keeping a tight hold on you. Once he seems settled, he pulls out of you, leaving you feeling rather empty and with his warm, wet cum dripping down your thighs.

You half expect to be kicked out; after all, he's had his way with you now. Instead, your God-King holds you in his arms and you realise you have given him the one thing he craves more than the throne of Asgard – devotion. Complete and utter adoration without a care for his other form. You dare to snuggle into him a little, resisting the urge to giggle when he holds you. Typical, you think to yourself, you let the man ravish you entirely but get embarrassed when he holds you. To guise your embarrassment, you bury your face into his neck, planting soft little kisses on his jaw, neck, and collarbones.

"Mm. I should keep you, love," he murmurs into your tangled hair.

"That'd be nice," you say, burying your face into his warm, strong chest.

In comparison to him, you're tiny; a red-haired angel in the arms of your demon God. You can't help but kiss him again, but tenderly, a kiss full of love and promises. He chuckles.

"Careful now, pet, or I'll take you again," he smirks, "and _again, _until you faint."

The delicious promises in his dark voice make you tremble. He's just captured your lips again when the doors to the grand hall swing open. He growls something that sounds a lot like _'for fuck sake_' under his breath, and with a tiny snap of his fingers, you're both enveloped in warm furs. You get the feeling this is more to preserve your modesty – or rather the fact that your body is for _his _eyes only.

"What?" he growls menacingly at the guard, clearly displeased about being interrupted.

"My lord, it is urgent. Your brother, Thor Odinson, has arrived in Asgard to see you."

"Of course he has. Couldn't help but be curious. Send him in."

The guard bows and retreats.

"Would you like me to depart, my King?" you ask quietly.

"No," he says, "stay."

One arm resting lazily on the throne's arm, the other wrapped firmly around your waist, your God appears relaxed and confident. He isn't, however, despite his relaxed appearance.

"Helena." He says, without taking his eyes from the doors.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

You don't ask questions, despite wanting to. You just kiss him – not a lusty kiss that will lead to sex, but a tender, passionate kiss.

The doors opened and Thor strolled in, half angry, half amused.

"So, brother, you _finally _found a harlot that wanted you more than me?" Thor sarcastically bowed.

The mockery in the blonde god's voice makes your blood boil. Loki, however, just laughs whilst you fix the blonde with a killer glare.

"Ah, brother, you think so _little _of me," he says, and then adds, "will you not kneel for your queen?"

"Queen?" Thor says.

I am stunned. I'm his _Priestess._

"Milady, are you being kept here against your will?"

"No." I say, suddenly fuming, "I am the High Priestess Helena LaFae. And I believe your King told you to _kneel._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
